Quitting Rose
by Soreye
Summary: After her travels with the Doctor, Rose did the last thing he wanted her to do: she died inside. This is a set of short drabbles about her life then, and after Journey's End.
1. Feeling

Rose was so off character in Turn Left, I wrote the majority of this very very soon after watching it. I wrote the very last part after seeing Journey's End, and edited the rest to fit.

I call it quitting, because that's what I felt Rose had been doing in her parallel world. Quitting.

Dedicated to: Danielle. I love you like a hobo loves his cardboard box! :)

Disclaimer: The day I own Doctor Who will be a very, very sad day. Are you sad? YES?! Then you really shouldn't be reading angst…what do you DO for happiness?

* * *

Rose hadn't been in her parallel universe that long. She had barely had time to breathe, much less set up an entire life. But from the first day of her new life, she quit. No, Rose didn't quit living altogether, but loving her life.

The Doctor had shown her the glory of the universe, and he was gone forever. She took that worse than anyone, and slowly, Rose had stopped being herself. She quit showing any emotion based on happiness. She was a shell of a woman now.

Love, happiness, laughter, excitement, friendship, enjoyment, and bliss.

Rose had quit feeling.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Family

Rose's family loved her. Even Mickey. She loved them too, but love was foreign to her now.

Life, to Rose, was a cold shadow of the past. Sometimes at night she would dream she was with the Doctor again. But those dreams and memories were in black and white.

Her family hurt. She moved away for awhile, and lived in a nearly empty apartment without memories.

But she couldn't live alone, not without forgetting her old life. Rose needed those sad memories.

She moved back in with them, but she wasn't really back.

Rose had quit her family.

--


	3. Remembering

--

Rose lived an empty shell of a life, now. She filled her life with "work and food and sleep." It was all so painful to her. Every step, breath, thought. She couldn't understand it.

Some called it depression, but this was colder. It was as if something had crept into her veins and stripped her of her will to live.

Sometimes, she would lie in her bed at night and stop thinking. Thinking about the Doctor, that was hard. It seemed nearly impossible to forget the feel of her hand in his. But slowly, she forgot.

Rose had quit remembering.

--


	4. Trying

--

Rose tried to find a way back. She tried in vain to erase her life on the parallel earth and return.

Nothing helped.

The cracks were sealed, nothing but whispers of darkness and the closing cascade existed. Nothing of her old life existed.

The stars blinked out of existence in just seconds, terrifying and horrific, sucking Rose dry of all of the hope she still had left.

That did it. Her heart left her ideas, they became empty projects. No hope of getting back remained. In her own eyes, her existence was going out into darkness, too.

Rose had quit trying.

--


	5. Leaving

--

Rose didn't like work at Torchwood. She hated it. It was all meaningless and dark. She lived every day a lie.

Hope was already foreign to her, but she still worked on her project, never trying, just finishing what she was doing, for the stars.

The Dimension Cannon didn't really work. She kept her transporter in her pocket every second of the day, but she still quit.

Quitting. It seemed to be the best thing Rose had done yet. As she walked away from the cold stone building, she faded away, lost again.

Rose had quit her universe, too.

--


	6. Beginning

The last chapter!

* * *

Rose was Home.

She wasn't alone, she had the Doctor that wasn't the Doctor, and her little brother, and her mum and dad.

She could hold the Doctor's hand forever and dream of days to come. Days filled with laughter and joy and content. But there was more than just days, there were years. A full lifetime, waiting for her. Her life, and a family was coming, someday, and very soon.

A new life, a new love, a new family.

Rose began to feel, began to love her family, to remember her old life, to try again.

She began again.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I tried to add a happy note at the end, but I'm not sure how I did...please review!

:)


End file.
